


Night In The Suburbs

by IzyCCor



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Crossover, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Fist Fights, Forced Bonding, Hate Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzyCCor/pseuds/IzyCCor
Summary: A eventual infamous criminal meets a youngster with an hedonistic lifestyle. Disagreements have been established, as much as a complex relationship.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Edward Hyde
Kudos: 5





	Night In The Suburbs

In the corner of the bar, drinking several doses of a expensive rum, as rare to consume local bars in the infamous neighborhood, there was this young man as a luminous point in the darkness, amid vagabonds and rags, this poorly dressed noble boy. He laughed and swore at illustrious figures, than not that much. Then, this customer enters, exhaling the worst in his countenance, despite his common appearance. He looked around, with respect for the fear of those present, and seeing this newcomer there, with suspicion, the one who did not even notice his arrival.  
Several passes passed between the drinks and empty threats to the fearful. At last, got to the young man's table, then empty.  
_Hello.  
_Hello, new flesh. What is a Buckingham princess doing in this ditch?  
_Enjoying the easy life. What else? - took a sip from the glass.  
_Hm, of course.  
_Did you hear about that guy who broke that parliamentarian's arse? They said he always use to come here.  
The other laughed with malevolent disdain.  
_What? - he laughed briefly. - did you know him?  
_It's a pleasure, Edward Hyde.  
_It's not possible...  
_Tell me your name.  
_Dorian. Dorian Gray.  
They began a heated and unassuming conversation about their dislikes in the city, in fact, they had a lot in common. So, rambling on about prostitution in the city, in various aspects.  
_It is that... I have the power, so i won't redeem myself. I only participate in the best brothels. And experiences that would ban me from the church.  
_Seems extreme, but I don't have the luxury. Anyway, it is enough to know about the experiences.  
_Have you ever had sex with a man?  
_I beg you pardon?  
_With a man.  
He laughed nervously.  
_It doesn't concern you. You are the one who seems very interested in whatever fuck they can offer. – drank from his glass of rum.  
_Ah, for sure.  
The young man approached the short man, this without looking him in the eye.  
_What you say? What do you exchange for one night, hm?  
_You drank too much, boy.  
_Of course not! The same as you.  
He looked at his face for a second, pondered playing with the brim of his hat, then sighed.  
_Lucky you I have nothing more interesting to do.  
They walked out of the bar, laughing about plagues and blasphemies. They went up to an esteemed hostel where they positioned themselves in a simple room, with baroque windows, sat apart, on the bed and Dorian at the dresser chair.  
After lighting a cigarette, he looked at Hyde with interest, and ostensibly walked over to him and crouched down.  
_Ah, little princess, you are so sure that you can seduce anyone who gets in your way.  
_Do not admit that I call you attention?  
_ Lower the feathers, peacock. - he hit his hand that threatened to touch his thigh. Then, he got up and pushed him, to take his own space.  
_Hey, why not spend some time together? –He asked, holding his waist casually, then being elbowed.  
_What you want?!  
Dorian kissed him tenderly. Edward hesitated and then responded with his tongue, grabbing the young man's arm that pulled him by his shirt. They continued for a few seconds, feeling the morbid taste of the rum they shared, panting with tension and distrust of each other.  
As his lips pressed on the other's, the boy felt a pinch on his lower lip, realizing that he was trapped in the other's teeth, and it only lasted a few seconds until Hyde pulled him away roughly.  
_Enough of that.  
_Enough?... A peculiarity. I found it exciting.  
The shorter grunted in disdain, averting his face from the clear eyes. Their appearances were adverse, a pale rascal with dark hair, brown greenish eyes, an unreadable and mean looking face, with badly cut sideburns, almost joining the chin; An angelic young man, with blond hair, light blue eyes and a smooth, gentle and pleasant face. After all, the thoughts that lurked around each other's head were just as vicious and hideous as the other.  
_Don't you really want to? I'm offering. Which is strange, you are not bowing yourself to my feet. Besides, you are not really horrible in appearance.  
_I'm reconsidering. I couldn't care less.  
In silence, he watched him take a cigarette and light it. He thought he actually has been refused, so he took his coat and turned to the door. He gasped with a when he felt his neck violently pulled and his back interrupted by another back of fabric.  
_Look, fruitcake. We're going to do that and I don't want to look at your damn face ever again in these parts of Soho, understand?  
_Right.  
He grabbed his collars sideways and kissed his neck intensely, he exhaled clutching his head. They unbuttoned their vests and shirts, and then their pants, and left them hanging on their bodies, as they let themselfs flung onto the bed. As they kissed, Dorian slid his hands over the other's torso and held his erection.  
_You are really a whore...  
_If you say so.  
He took the penis from his trousers and began to masturbate slowly. That grunt gritted his teeth, holding on to not demonstrate his eminent pleasure. He gasped in the tension of the moment, so Dorian ran his hand over Hyde's chest, stroked his nipple with a thumb, he exhaled;  
_What the fuck?!  
The young man just smiled with a grinning, proceeding to kiss his neck. He felt that touch, strange as subtle tickles. He felt him making light movements of friction on the part of the glans, which sometimes spread his leaking liquid.  
_It's been a long time? - He said in a soft voice, accompanied by his youthful tone, made his skin freeze. He thought about the time that didn't manifest, nor did he take opportunities for easy sex, so it made a few months. And it was enough, his body cried out for that intense discharge of pleasure.  
He let out subtle moans, which Dorian realized was time to increase his friction, moving his hand more quickly. He wanted that, more than anything, and at the same time he would strangle the damned boy to death if he hadn't made him feel so good. He hated being so submissive for another, but he wouldn't trade his tension for anything.  
_I thought I wouldn't want me to touch you for so long. Ah, what is this! Your face, it is so red... You are so withdrawn and yet so given to me at this moment. - Edward growled between his teeth interrupted by a long kiss from Dorian.  
Then he felt his orgasm close, held his moans in his throat, and didn't resist when he hit him.  
The younger man stood up, grabbed the edges of the other's shirt and wiped his fingers, who was shaking and breathing heavily. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed the young man's neck, who held his arm in retaliation.  
_You... How do you do it...– His tone was hoarse and grim, an unfounded anger on his face. His expression of anger faded into disapproval and then released him. It wouldn't be worth it, it was completely hypocritical to be angry with him, he enjoyed every second of that experience.  
Dorian grinned;  
_It was your first time with a man? You seemed very entertained. You know, it's very ungrateful of you not to return that favor.  
_And you still want me to eat you?! -  
He said in a loud tone with irritation, moving towards Dorian and pulling his collar.  
_Put it out, coward! - He didn't threaten himself, just laughed contemptuous. - Do you really want to end up here?  
He struggled with feelings, staring at his smug face.  
_Damn you. - loosened his fists.  
Dorian laughed and moved closer to his face to hook up. Edward punched him in the face, he hesitated for a few moments, then pushed him away.  
_Haha... of course...a debate, then.  
They moved forward holding each other's arms, Dorian kneed on Hyde's stomach, who grunted with a stumble back. This one got up right after throwing another punch, which the younger dodged, then he tried to punch him in the same way and got it right, then went with a kick in the ribs. Hyde staggered, they were both under considerable influence from the drink. With his swing, he leaned against the wall and took his cane and tried to strike a hit to the head; Dorian dodged backwards and in the next hit he tried to grab the object, managing only to block with his arms, another one, so he managed to pull it and pushed Hyde with a kick in the stomach, which made him lose his balance; He hit his shin with the cane and knocked Edward over, who fell sideways on the edge of the bed.  
Dorian took off his shirt off, now rumpled and sweaty, and turned the rival grunting on the floor. He raised an arm, with a weak attempt to attack, was snatched with the object.  
_Son of a bitch!  
He took his arms and lifted them back;  
_I'm tired of fighting, and so is you... Let's do it the easy way, my dear.  
He kneeled over Hyde and unbuttoned his pants again, then exposed his penis in the process of stiffening. He took the purple tie between the defeated's collars, and tied his hands over the bed, tying it to a railing.  
_If you bite it, I will rip your teeth out.  
Edward was going to do that, so he wavered.  
Anyway, to see that pinkish organ throbbing near his face, his mouth was full, he wanted to be touched again. Then, licked it and wrapped it around his lips, sucking on the most exciting end, listening to the young man exhale. Concentrated on feeling his skin, he moaned when the other pushed his hips forward, making him choke, but continuing to thrust slightly. He would do nothing, the boy had a physical advantage, he had been beaten with drunkenness and physical pleasure.  
There was a visceral pleasure in feeling his throat hit by the young man's glans, holding his hair, and moaning softly with the thrusts. These became more constant, saliva dripped from the passive's lips. With more audible moans, he reached his limit.  
_Ah, what a mess. – He said withdrawing and sitting on his legs, still holding the hair of the shorter.  
He coughed a mixture of liquids; blood resulting from the fight, saliva, semen. He was completely defeated, his mouth half-closed clenching his teeth, gasping, and dripping down to his chin. Sweaty, he was looking up in anger at Dorian's smiling face. He started to pull the ties and kicking his legs.  
_Get me out of here, bastard!  
_Not yet.  
Edward shouted, frustrated and angry. The place seemed to be empty, no one was there to bother with the noise.  
His erection still called for action. Dorian bent down and took the organ from his pants, then sucked generously, licking it with great focus on his glans. Edward finally got tired of fighting, moaned excitedly by that touch. He wanted to feel his tension with nothing to stop him, not even his pride, toxic like cyanide; He begged, it was too good to just deny and leave. Until with a loud moan, he reached his orgasm again. Dorian bent up with a sigh;  
_Looks like someone got tired of fighting. My pleasure to do so, my dear.  
He hugged his waist and kissed his neck. He got up, loosened the tie on the bed, and turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a quite unpopular opinion, ikr;  
> Hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
